


Omovember Day 2 - Desperate During Sex (Or Other Intimate Activity)

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Futaba & Akira are making out, and Futaba is a little desperate.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba
Series: Omovember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 9





	Omovember Day 2 - Desperate During Sex (Or Other Intimate Activity)

Futaba settles into Akira’s lap. It was a rare day without any Phantom Thief duties. The rest of the group had gone home. This was the only time Futaba could be alone with Akira without drawing any attention from Sojiro, who would definitely not want Futaba alone with a boy in his bedroom.

Futaba reaches around Akira’s neck and clasps her hands together. She leans forward and connects their lips. Futaba couldn’t explain how she was so calm around Akira, but it was a good thing. Akira brings his hands down to her waist, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Futaba, causing her to hiss. Akira pulls back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she groans out, even as a heavy pressure settles in her abdomen. She realizes a second later that it is her bladder. Even though she was better with it now, she still couldn't use bathrooms in public. The Leblanc bathroom wasn’t exactly “public” but it was close enough that she couldn't use it while Leblanc was open. 

She leans back near Akira and captures his lips in a kiss again. Every time a wave of discomfort pulses through her, she pushes up against Akira. He groans every time. Futaba can tell she’s reaching her limits. She’s never had a large bladder. She also thinks she’s been leaking into her underwear the whole time.

She has almost no warning before her muscles give out and she’s pissing herself on Akira’s lap. He gasps. Futaba tears up against her will. He rubs soothing circles on her lower back, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Her stream tapers off. Akira knows they’ll have to deal with the mess and all that, but for now, he lets his small girlfriend sob into his shoulder and calm herself down.


End file.
